Forevermore
by xXkutsarahXx
Summary: Let us witness the union of the hearts of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet in a holy matrimonial ceremony. (In short their wedding day) A sequel to "Marry Your Daughter" (Originally One-shot but now a Three-shot story because of the readers' requests. The reception is up. Next would be the Honeymoon.
1. The Wedding

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**Forevermore**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

**Summary: **Let us witness the union of the hearts of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet in a holy matrimonial ceremony. (In short their wedding day) A sequel to "Marry Your Daughter" Oneshot Jerza, with some minor pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I do? There's going to be more Jerza moments! *fangirl squeal*

**Authors Note: **My very first FT story and whoah it's a Jerza fic!

This a sequeal of 'Marry Your Daughter' of my friend lovesoul0214! She said that as much as she wanted to make a sequel, she just can't because of some personal reasons so she entrusted me to write this. I am glad that she trust me to write this, this can be a stand alone story but check out Marry Your Daughter as well if you haven't read it!

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**The Wedding**

The Old Cathedral in the heart of the Town of Magnolia was beautifully decorated for a very special ceremony. At the huge double panel antique door of the Cathedral hangs a floral wreath on each of the doors and an elegant floral garland designed archway. Inside the church, a long red carpet runs all the way to the altar, there are antique ornamented candelabras and pedestal urn arrange flowers at the sides of the aisle as well as wrought iron pew stands.

Today everyone will witness the union of the hearts of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet in a holy matrimonial ceremony. Their upcoming wedding had been the talk of the town in the whole Kingdom of Fiore ever since Jellal's proposal last Harvest Festival.

After Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games, they gained their fame back and everything is back the way it was seven years ago. Right after the game, the Magic Council arrested Crime Sorciere because of their past crime and for breaking out of jail. But after a few days of trial, the council set them free because of the good deeds that they've been doing in the past years and they even help in fighting the dark mages and dragons that had cause ruckus in the Grand Magic Games. The trio then decided to join Fairy Tail and everyone welcome them with open arms.

There's only fifteen minutes before the ceremony starts. Almost all the invited guests already arrived in the Old Cathedral and the whole gang of Fairy Tail are complete to witness their beloved Titania gets married. The females are all wearing red entourage dresses and the males are all wearing dark blue three piece suits.

Mostly are waiting outside the church for the arrival of the bride.

Jellal can't help but pace back and forth while anxiously waiting for the arrival of the bridal car. Some beads of sweat are visible on his forehead and his heart can't help but beat so fast because of the nervousness that he is feeling at that moment.

Ultear just shook her head with a smile on her lips as she watches the blue-haired mage in distress. "Jellal, will you stop that already? You are making me dizzy!" Ultear complained.

He stopped and faced the two beautiful mages who had become his family for the past seven years. "What if she suddenly change her mind and realize that she really doesn't want to marry me?" he asked them worriedly.

Meredy's eyes widened and look at him incredulously. "Come on Jellal don't be so paranoid!" the pink haired mage reprimanded him.

Ultear smiled widely and walk closer to the groom who looked debonairly handsome in his all white tuxedo. The dark haired time arc slash ice mage fixed his bow tie in place and wipe away his sweat with her hanky. "Don't be nervous, she will surely come. Trust her."

"Ultear is right. You should trust Erza," Gray entered the scene. "She will not be a runaway bride."

"Gray," he acknowledge the ice mage.

"Just promise me that you will never make her cry or you will have a taste of my fist."

"I promise," Jellal answered.

Gray smiled. "Congratulations." he then shook his hand.

"What's taking Erza so long! She's almost late!" Natsu complained.

"Natsu, it's Erza's big day, she's taking her time to look more beautiful!" Lucy told the wailing fire dragon slayer, her hands both on her hips as she reprimand him. Lucy is the maid of honor and she wears a red long halter dress with a thigh high slit. On the other hand, Natsu is the best man, he is wearing a dark blue tuxedo.

"But why?!"

"It's because she liiikes him!"Happy said, he looks cuter wearing a white tuxedo.

"But she's making us all wait!" he complained again.

"Stop complaining flame head," Gray said mockingly. "Erza will surely punish you if she hears your complaints."

"Watcha say perverted ice boy," Natsu glared at him. "

"Gray, your clothes," Lucy said upon seeing Gray only wearing a bow tie and shorts.

"You are the one that she will punish once she see you wearing nothing, pants boy!"

"Say what tooth pick eyes?"

Then, as usual the two started to rumble.

Lucy heaved a sigh. "Here they go again."

"Lucy-chan!" a familiar voice called her. She turned and saw Loke running towards her. Her eye brow rise, now is he done flirting with the guest?

"Thank you for letting me be here on Erza-chan's wedding, I'm having so much fun!" Loke excitedly said.

"Yeah, it's so obvious that you are having fun." Lucy opened the gate of the lion earlier and let Loke witness Erza's wedding. He is still a member of Fairy Tail and she knows that Erza will be delighted to see that they are complete.

"Of course I'm happy because I can spend time with you, my princess." He took her hand and kissed it while his twinkling beautiful eyes never leaving her face making her as red as a tomatoe.

"He liiikes you!" Happy teased.

"Stop rolling your tongue!"

"Lucy-chan!" another familiar playboy's voice called her.

"Hibiki," she acknowledge him.

"Wow! You look so gorgeous!" he praised her with a sexy smile on his lips.

"Jenny-san might get jealous," she reminded him.

"She's not my girlfriend, so she wont really mind."

Lucy wrinkled her forehead. "She's not your girlfriend but you kiss publicly?"

Hibiki's smile grew wider. "Are you jealous?"

"Why would she get jealous if he have me?" Loke suddenly encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh Leo, it's you! I didn't notice you there. You still look the same, you never age man."

"Of course, I wont age, I am immortal, but you did age a bit, it's been seven years, isn't it?" Loke adjusted his glasses.

Hibiki laughed. "Yeah I did, I am not an immortal like you but a few years in my age just added to my sex appeal." He cupped Lucy's chin and inch closer to her face. "Right, Lucy-chan," he purred sexily making her cheeks blush.

Loke push him lightly. "You are making her feel uncomfortable." The lion spirit glare at him sharply but Hibiki will not be afraid of him and glare back with equal intensity.

"They liiike you!" Happy giggled.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy kicked the blue cat sending him up in the sky.

Meanwhile, Ichiya approched Jellal.

"Congratulations," he said and offer a hand shake to the groom which he gladly accepted.

"Who is that ugly small man," Meredy whispered to Ultear making the dark haired mage chuckle.

"He is Ichiya, the ace wizard of Blue Pegasus."

"Thank you, Ichiya-san," Jellal said with a smile.

"Though it hurts my heart to see my honey gets married with another man, I will still accept it for her to be happy," Ichiya said. "I am willing to let her go."

The trio sweatdropped animatedly with his statement. "Thank you, Ichiya-san," Jellal said with a wince.

"Make her happy or I will get her back."

"Of course I will definitely make her happy," Jellal assured.

Ichiya nodded."Men," he said and make his signature pose.

"Are all wizards in Blue Pegasus as weird as him?" Meredy asked Ultear.

"I am not sure," she answered with a smile.

"I've never seen a maiden as beautiful as you are..." someone suddenly speak. When Meredy turns to her side, she saw a blonde guy kneeling before her, looking up at her with his glinting eyes.

"Who is this another weirdo?"

"He is Eve, another member of Blue Pegasus," Ultear informed her.

"Ah...another weirdo from that guild eh."

Ultear smiled teasingly. "But admit it that this weirdo is a cutie."

Meredy's face went red, well she is right that this weird mage here is indeed cute...

"You are like an angel who fell from heaven. Please let me be the one to catch you..." Eve said while looking at her lovingly and handed her a red rose which she accepted with a blush on her pretty face.

"Levy is so kawaii!" Droy and Jet said in unison but Levy didn't care about their comment and just look at a certain dragon slayer who is leaning against the concqete wall with Lily on his side.

Levy pouted, he will defintely not even took a glance at her. She just sighed deeply and turn away, she didn't see Gajeel's eyes flicked to her with admiration.

"Why don't you just be honest and admit your feelings," Lily remarked.

"Shut up," the dragon slayer hissed at the exceed.

On the other hand, Natsu and Gray are still on their fight.

"Natsu, Gray. stop that already. Erza will arrive soon, if she will see you guys fighting, she will be terribly mad," Lisanna reminded the rivals making them stop.

They wouldn't want to experience Erza's wrath once more.

"Some other time, flame head."

"Thank Lisanna, if it's not her who speak I will surely take you down, perverted ice boy."

"In your dreams!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia entered to scene. "Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly.

"Of course I am," Gray answered.

"Juvia is so happy that you are okay, Gray-sama!" the blue haired water mage sighed in relief. "Later, Juvia will make sure to catch the bouquet. There is saying that whoever catch it will be the next one to get married!"

"Goodluck to you," Gray told her.

Juvia smiled widely. "Juvia is hoping that Gray-sama will catch the garter later..." Gray just sweatdropped.

"Juvia my love, you don't have to aim to catch that bouquet just to be next bride." Leon suddenly popped and pulled Juvia close to him. "We can now go inside and get married."

Then, Leon sweep her off her feet and started to run inside the Cathedral but Gray kicked him and snatch Juvia away from his arms.

"You can't just go and steel our nakama away!" Gray almost shouted.

"Kyah! Juvia is so happy!" Juvia said gleefully.

"She's mine!" Leon insisted.

"Of course not! She was never yours!" Gray answered.

"It seems like Juvia is enjoying to be carried by Gray." Lisanna giggled at the sight.

"I don't care about that pants boy's affair," Natsu answered boredly.

Lisanna just smiled. "By the way Natsu, you look handsome in your tuxedo," she complimented him with a blush on her cheeks.

"I do?" Natsu smile shyly as he scratches his head. "Thanks! You too."

"I look handsome?"

"No, silly. You are very pretty!" Natsu grinned at her making her blush brighter.

"He liiikes you!" Happy is back in teasing after Lucy had kicked him away.

"You are such an annoying cat," Carla said with irritation.

"Carla," Wendy reprimanded her exceed. "She didn't mean that Happy," the sky maiden smiled apologetically.

"Carla!" Happy looked at her lovingly. Carla looks ten times cuter in her red entourage gown.

"What?"

"Y-you look k-kaw-waii!" Happy startled.

"He liiikes her!" Everyone teased the blue cat.

"Fairy Tail is really a fun guild, right Ul?" he remarked with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I am happy that we are now part of this guild," Ultear answered with a smile and then look at Jellal. "Hey, even if you are married you will still go out on a mission with us sometimes, okay?"

"Of course, Ul! Erza will definitely let me, you and Meredy are very important to me, you are my family." She look at him tenderly.

The black haired mage can't fight her tears any longer. "I'm so happy for you Jellal," she choked and embrace him tightly. "You deserve to be happy with her..."

"Ul..."Jellal called her softly and hug her back. "You are still blaming yourself for everything."

"Yes, because it's really my fault that you got seperated from her, I drag you to the darkness that you don't deserve..." Ultear continue her sobs.

"Stop blaming yourself...we already repent for all our sins, right? And we are finally getting married, stop crying Ul..."

Ultear pulled away and look up at him. "Be happy with her, you deserve it."

"I will Ul, I will." They smiled at each and he wiped her tears away.

"The bridal car is coming!" Mira announced to everyone. Our favorite pin-up model is the overall wedding coordinator and she's also one of the bridesmaid. "Come on everyone, inside now! The ceremony will soon start." They gladly obeyed the S-class mage.

Jellal's heart is pounding hard inside his chest as he look at thmd dark tinted white bridal car. He's so excited to see Erza wearing her white wedding dress, he knows that she look stunning.

"Come on now Jellal," Meredy called him.

"Wait for her inside, lover boy!" Ultear teased. He smiled and walked inside the Church.

The respective guests already occupies the pews while the others are preparing themselves for the wedding entourage with Mirajane's instructions.

After a while, on Mira's cue, the orchestra started playing the traditional 'here comes the bride' wedding march.

As the best man, Natsu first walk down the aisle with a huge grin on his face.

Then, the groom follows him. Jellal stride towards the aisle with Meredy and Ultear on both his sides, clinging on each of his arm.

He stood beside the best man near the altar. "Congrats!" Natsu tap his shoulder.

"Thank you Natsu." He smiled at the dragon slayer before him.

The wedding entourage continues. The godparents tread forward. They are some of the most famous guild masters, like Master Bob, Obaba-sama and many more. Then the secondary sponsor walks arm in arm with their partner, they are the one who will assist the couple in the ritual of lighting the candle and clothing and binding them as one with a veil. They were Laki and Max, Elfman and Evergreen and Gajeel and Levy.

The groomsmen and the bridesmaid then followed them, also arm in arm with each other as they walk down the aisle. The three girls are smiling widely while the three guys looks serious. They were Mira and Freed, Cana and Laxus and Gray and Juvia (who almost fainted a while ago because of too much excitemennt)

They were followed by Carla who glides in the air as she spread flowers from above since she's one of the flower girls together with Wendy, (who doesn't know if she will be happy being one) and also Asuka. While Happy holds the ring, Lily holds the coins and Romeo has the Bible.

Lastly, it's the maid of honor's turn. Lucy glides cheerfully with a huge smile on her lips. She's just so happy for Erza and Jellal. She dreams that she will soon meet his prince charming who will sweep her off her feet.

When Lucy reached her place, the orchestra changed the song that they were playing.

Two men opened the huge double panel door and rose petals fell from the balcony.

There, he saw his bride who looks very beautiful in her wedding dress.

Every eyes focus on her with admiration. She looks divine in her ball-gown wedding dress that has elegant ruffle bead work with a long train that extends more than eight feet. The veil is long and sheer made up of soft, silk tulle elegantly embroidered by expert hands. It looks luxurious with diamante bead designs edged with silk ribbons. The veil is hold in place by a pearl and crystal tiara attached to her hair that was tied up in an elegant bun with some curly locks fall down freely.

He can't take her eyes off her and stare at her lovingly as she walks down the aisle towards him, his beats erratically as if almost explosion.

The chorale started to sing the song that he personally choose for that very special day. He chose a song that perfectly say what he feels...

* * *

Erza's heart is beating crazily as she patiently wait outside the Cathedral. She touch her chest trying to calm it down but it just won't stop.

"You look beautiful, don't worry!" The gay hair stylist assured her.

"Yeah, we make sure of that, Erza-chan!" the female make-up artist told her with a huge smile.

She smiled timidly at them. "Thank you."

"Erza, I'm so happy for you!" a familiar young and sweet voice came.

"Master Mavis!" She saw her floating in the air, the first master of Fairy Tail is smiling down at her. Since only the members of the Fairy Tail can only see her soul, the two stylist send each other weird looks thinking that Erza has gone nuts because of too much anxiety for the wedding.

"When you and your husband have a child, make him join Fairy Tail, he will probably going to be the strongest mage in the future," the first master told her.

"Really Master?"

Mavis beamed at her. "Of course, my calculations are always accurate!"

Erza smiled at the fairy tactician.

"Now, it's time for your grand entrance!"

She heard that the wedding march ended and a new music started to play. The huge double panel door open for her and red roses petals fell from above. She inhaled deeply before starting to stride forward to calm down the rapid beating of her heart. She was amazed at how they made the Church look more beautiful, she have to thank Mirajane later for a job well done.

Everything looks perfect in her eyes just as she imagined it to be.

All of her loved ones are there in the pews looking at her with awe in their eyes and near the altar, she saw her groom, gazing at her with tenderness. She wanted to run and throw her arms around but she can't.

The chorale started to sing their wedding song, a song that Jellal personally chose but it was the first time that she heard the song…

(A/N: The song is Forevermore by a Filipino band, Side A. David Archuleta has his own rendition of this beautiful song)

**_There are times when I just want to look at your face_**  
**_With the stars in the night_**  
**_There are times when I just want to feel your embrace_**  
**_In the cold night_**

**_I just can't believe that you are mine now_**  
**_You were just a dream that I once knew_**  
**_I never thought I would be right for you_**  
**_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_**  
**_You're all I need to be here with forevermore_**

The beautiful song make her feel his love even more, what's inside his heart what he truly feels making her heart swell. Tears started to stream down her beautiful face because of the overwhelming happiness that she feels inside her heart.

**_All those years, I've longed to hold you in my arms_**  
**_I've been dreaming of you_**  
**_Every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down_**  
**_Wishing you would be mine_**

**_I just can't believe that you are mine now_**  
**_You were just a dream that I once knew_**  
**_I never thought I would be right for you_**  
**_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_**  
**_You're all I need to be here with forevermore_**

Master Makarov meet him halfway the aisle with a grin on his face but with teary eyes. She took his hand and holds it tightly as she walk with him forward, he is the man who had become her father and she cherish him so much, she felt that his grip gets tighter as they get nearer the altar.

**_Time and again_**  
**_There are these changes that we cannot end_**  
**_As sure as time keeps going on and on_**  
**_My love for you will be forevermore_**  
**_Wishing you would be mine_**  
**_I just can't believe that you are mine now_**  
**_You were just a dream that I once knew_**  
**_I never thought I would be right for you_**  
**_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_**

It seems forever when they finally reach her groom, Makarov gave her hand to Jellal. He smiled sweetly and kiss her hand, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Take care of her," the master choke and soon enough tears fall from his eyes.

"Yes, Master. Thank you very much," he said and shook the old man's hand.

"Master…" Erza turned to the old master and embraced him tightly. "Thank you for everything…" she said in between her sobs.

Makarov sniffed. "Just be happy child." He pulled away and he wipe her tears away. Then, she return to face Jellal once again. Arm in arm, they walk towards the altar.

**_As endless as forever_**  
**_Our love will stay together_**  
**_You're all I need to be here with forever more_**  
**_You're all I need_**  
**_To be here with forevermore..._**

"You are so beautiful…" he whispered to her ears making her face as red as her hair.

"Y-you too…you look handsome," she praised him making him blush as well and he smiled sweetly.

The priest started the ceremony. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all. We are gathered here today for one of the happiest occasions in all human life, to celebrate before God the marriage of a man and woman who love each other…"

After the prayers, readings, gospel and homily, the exchange of vows came. They hold each other's hand and slip the rings halfway.

"I, Jellal Fernandes, take you Erza Scarlet, to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. I love you so much." He stare at her with love in his glinting brown eyes and slip the ring on her finger.

"I, Erza Scarlet, take you Jellal Fernandes to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. I love you very much." She look back at him lovingly with tears clouding her chocolate brown orbs, then she slip the ring on his finger.

After a few more rituals, the priest announces, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Everyone applauded happily.

They look at each other tenderly with a smile on their lips. Then, he slowly inch closer, her heart beats crazily inside her chest making her unable to hear the loud applause from their witnesses. Her heart beat faster and faster as he gets closer.

She closed her eyes and waited for his lips. He kissed her forehead first, then her nose. It seems like forever when his soft lips finally touch hers. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer to his body while her left hand snake around his nape pulling his head lower.

She can't help but shed her tears as they share sweet kisses. They kiss slow and passionate showing their love for each other. She's just too happy and she knows that he feels the same.

They didn't know and didn't care how long they've kiss, they seem to be lost in their paradise only the two of them exists totally oblivious of the loud cheers and whistle from their love ones and guests.

"Hey, continue that later on your honeymoon!" Wakaba complained making the others giggled.

"Yeah, right!" Macao agreed. "We are hungry."

The newly wed couple didn't care about their comment and just continue pouring their love for each other. They only stopped and pull away when they needed air to breathe but they stay close together, he pressed his forehead against hers, his both hands cups her lovely face. Then he whispered sultry, "I love you, Erza and you are mine...forever..." He shed tears unexpectedly, it's the first time that she see him cry...

"Jellal...I love you too, we will be together. today, tomorrow, forevermore," she said and wiped his tears away, he smiled at her lovingly and kissed her hand.

The priest cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention but he eventually smile. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jellal Fernandes..." They face them all with smile and tears of happiness in their faces.

Everyone clapped their hands and smile at the lovely couple at the altar.

Mrs. Jellal Fernandes, it sounds like music in her ears. Ah, she just love her new last name.

**_As endless as forever_**  
**_Our love will stay together_**  
**_You're all I need to be here with forevermore_**  
**_You're all I need_**  
**_To be here with forevermore..._**

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

* * *

**Author's note:** lovesoul0214personally pick the song 'forevermore' its an english song from a Filipino band, side A but David Archuleta has his own version. I believe that she chose the perfect wedding song for Jerza I love that song so much! My favorite line would be the last few lines...

Sorry for the grammatical errors but I hope you like it! I'm thinking of writing a sequel, the reception and/or honeymoon...convince me with your lovely reviews. Thank you so much!


	2. The Reception

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**Forevermore**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

**Summary: **Let us witness the union of the hearts of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet in a holy matrimonial ceremony. (In short their wedding day) A sequel to "Marry Your Daughter" Oneshot Jerza, with some minor pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I do? There's going to be more Jerza moments! *fangirl squeal*

**Authors Note: **Many readers requested a sequel so here it is. My original plan is to make another one shot but I just decided to add this to the first one but this will not be a full story, instead, a series of one shot.

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**The Reception**

A grand wedding will not be complete without a grand reception. The Fairy Tail wedding of the decade's reception will take place at the Magnolia's 'The Hidden Garden.' It's a famous park where the town folks usually visit to unwind and spend time with their families. There's a lot of restaurant in that place as well as cafes, play grounds, botanical garden butterfly and bird sanctuary and a man-made lake. There's a part in that park where they caters different occasion such as weddings and birthdays and that is where the grand reception will be held.

It's already twilight when they all arrived. The sun is setting down the horizon; its rays of orange hues painted the sky and reflected on lake giving the viewers a calming feeling. Cherry blossom trees were all over and petals keep on falling down like snows and being whisked by the afternoon soft breeze.

The newlywed couple, as well as the guests, was in awe as soon as they arrive in the wedding reception. The place looks very elegant, it was well adorned. There are fire lacrima lightings hanging on the cherry blossom trees and lighted ornamented candelabras surrounded with exquisite flower arrangements at the center of each elegantly styled table covered with delicately embroidered table clothes. And at the side of the newlywed couple's table stood a tall five layer white fondant cake perfectly designed for that perfect celebration.

The food that were served taste heavenly and everyone seems to love them all. And of course there's plenty of booze for everyone to enjoy, this is a _Fairy Tail_wedding after all.

"We really should thank Mira later for all of this," Erza whispered to Jellal.

"We really should, my love." Jellal answered with a sexy smile. "Everything is just perfect but you are just more perfect, Mrs. Fernandes." He kissed her left hand softly, his eyes not leaving her lovely face.

The red-haired mage smiled at her husband with a flushed face. "You are perfect yourself, Mr. Fernandes." She pressed her forehead against his, their nose touching each other.

"Kiss!"Wakaba exclaimed, obviously drunk with his red face.

Master Macao then whistled. "Kiss!" He seems to be drunk as well.

The other guest started hitting their wine glass with their spoons and chanted loudly, "KISS!"

The couple gladly obliged their guests; they kissed passionately in front of them all making everyone cheer and applause in delight.

"Good evening everyone, this is Jason, your master of ceremony. This wedding is just so COOL!" the blonde male journalist said with full of energy, as always. "May I request Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes to join me here in front for the traditional wedding rituals?"

The newlywed couple stride towards Jason arm in arm with a warm smile on their lips and started the wedding reception traditions such as slicing the cake, wine drinking and releasing a pair of dove. The guest would request them to kiss every now and then which they would always gladly do.

The most awaited tradition came, it is the part where the bride will throw the bouquet to the maidens and the groom will throw the bride's garter to the bachelors. All the single ladies gathered at the center of the dance floor each of them are very eager to have the bouquet of flowers.

"That bouquet will be mine!" Juvia exclaimed with all her might. "It is Gray-sama and Juvia's time to get married."

"No, Juvia. That will be mine," the drunk Cana said. "I saw the future and I am the next bride here." Cana giggled.

Juvia's dark eyes widened incredulously at the card using mage. "Are you also Juvia's love rival like Lucy?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not your love rival!"Lucy answered defensively.

"No...Not yet," Cana giggled teasingly. "That is if Gray will be the one to catch the garter later."

"Juvia knew it! Cana also like Gray-sama!" the water mage glare at Cana.

"Cool down, Juvia," Levy reprimanded her.

"Catching that bouquet would mean that Erza is passing the Fairy Queen title. I will make sure get it," Evergreen laughed evilly.

"You girls are out of your minds!" Sheri mocked. "Ren and I are already engage so it means that I am the next in line."Sheri laughed.

"Is that so Sheri?" Lucy said. "It seems that you are not yet confident with the engagement since you are so eager to catch the bouquet," she teased her.

Sheri glared at her. "I just want to make sure." Sheri's lips formed a smile. "At least, I have a fiancee unlike you who wants to get that bouquet but never ever even had a boyfriend, not even once."

Lucy's cheeks burned out of embarrassment.

"Hey, don't fight girls," Mira said with a smile.

"Consider this as a game," Lisanna suggested.

"It is indeed a game Mirajane but I will not lose against you," Jenny said with a raised eyebrow.

"Gambatte, Jenny-san." Mira beamed at her fellow pin-up model.

"Let's do our best, Cheria," Wendy smiled at the sky god slayer.

"Of course I will. Lyon will surely get the garter later," Cheria said certainly.

"This will be fun, don't you think?" Meredy smiled at Ultear.

"Of course it will," Ultear answered.

"Okay ladies be ready," Jason said. "Titania will be throwing the flower bouquet on my que. Titania, please?" gestured her to come over to the front.

She did and turned her back to the waiting single ladies.

"One, two, three!" Then Erza throw the bouquet backwards and to everyone's surprise, the ladies are just so serious into catching it.

Each lady wizard summons their magical powers at the same time.

"Water lock!"

"Card magic!"

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee!"

"Wind Script!"

"Take over!"

"Satan Soul!"

"Roar of the Sky dragon."

"Roar of the Sky God!"

"It's really fun, ne Meredy?"Ultear said with a smile and turned to the pink-haired mage who stand beside her as they watch the other lady mages fight for the possession of that bouquet, the other guest cheers for them.

"Let's join them, I know you would also want to have that," Meredy said with a huge grin, showing her wrist that has a heart-shape sensory link.

Ultear smirk and use her time arc magic. "To the past!" Each maiden lost their magical attacks and then suddenly all the maidens fighting for the bouquet seem to be in agony. Their faces were all burning red. "HOT!" the maidens exclaimed in pain. It's because Ultear kept on stuffing red chili inside Meredy's mouth who has a sensory link connected to all of them.

Then, the dark haired mage picked the bouquet of flower that already fell on the ground. The guest applauded at the black haired mage.

"That's cheating!"Sheri complained.

"I don't think so, we all used magic anyways," Meredy defended with a grin.

"Yeah I agree with Meredy," Lucy remarked. "Congratulations, Ultear!"

"That was quite a fight, it's so COOL!" Jason remarked.

"Ultear was so into this," Erza said with a smile.

Jellal winced. "I agree."

"Now, it's the gentlemen's turn," Jason continued. "As you see, there's a beautiful maiden waiting for that garter." Then the bachelors went to the center of the dance floor, all fire up.

"Is there some kind of prize for catching that darn garter?" Natsu asked, completely clueless of the tradition.

"Of course, kid!" Wakaba said with a perverted grin. "And I will definitely have it!"

"It will be me!" Macao insisted.

"Catching the bouquet is a man!"

"Ohoho, I will be the one to catch it," Master Makarov confidently said.

"You are too old for this, Master!" Gildarts mocked. "Leave this to us, and I will definitely catch that for you Ultear!"

The raven haired time wizard just winced. "I don't want you to catch it, perverted old man," Ultear muttered to herself.

"I can't wait for my hands to touch her skin, it's great that Cana was not the one who had catch the flowers," Gildarts said in low tone and laughed mischievously.

"Still dirty minded, huh, Gildarts?" Laxus remarked. Gildarts grinned at the lightning dragon slayer.

"Laxus will definitely have that garter," Freed said, "I will make sure of that."

"I will not let these perverts touch Ultear, I will protect Ul's daughter and get that garter," Gray said.

"I will be the one to protect Ul's daughter since I am your senpai," Lyon said with a smirk.

"Do you like Ultear, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked with teary eyes.

"No," Gray denied.

"Juvia is relieved to hear that." Juvia said with her hand on her chest.

"I was rooting for Lucy to catch the bouquet earlier but I think Ultear is a better catch. She is more womanly than her," Loke commented.

"I agree," Hibiki said with a naughty smile.

"I heard that!" Lucy shouted.

"Since my honey is now married, it is time for me to move on," Ichiya said making the others sweat dropped. "Ultear Milkovich seems to be a good catch. I will get the garter, my sweetheart. Men!" the ace wizard of Blue Pegasus did his signature pose.

"Everyone is so into this! I will not lose, I'm all fire up!"

"I will not lose against you, Salamander, he-he," Gajeel said.

"Gentlemen be ready," Jason said. "Jellal will be throwing the garter on my que. Jellal, please?" Jellal stoop down in front of Erza. He hiked up her wedding gown and pull down the garter from her thigh.

The groom spin the garter around his finger with a grin making the bachelors scream in excitement. "Let's get it on, man!" exclaimed the high spirited Gildarts.

Jellal turned back. "One, two, three!" The groom throw the garter backwards to the the waiting bachelors who are already in their fighting pose but Natsu did the first move ahead them all.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Blazing fire came out of Natsu's mouth and burnt the garter to ashes.

"Idiot! Why did you burn it!" Makarov screamed and hit Natsu's head.

"Gomen, I over did it he-he," Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, since Salamander is the one who burnt the garter he is the lucky bachelor!" Jason announced.

"Alright!" Natsu rejoiced. "Now, where is my prize?" he grinned from ear to ear.

"Supposedly you will put that garter on the maiden's thigh but since you burn it, you will have a kiss from the lovely maiden, Ms. Ultear Milkovich instead!" The blonde reporter gestured to the raven haired mage.

"No, freaking way!" Natsu complained with wide eyes. "There is no way that I will kiss a man!" The guests laughed.

"I am not a man!" Ultear defended herself with a flushed face out of irritation and embarrassment. "I am a woman!" she insisted. "It's not as if I am desperate to kiss you."

"There's no way I'll kiss a cross dresser!" Natsu turned away and started walking away but Erza pulled him back and clutch his neckline, pulling him closer with sharp eyes. "You are not going to ruin my wedding Natsu, you will do the tradition, do you understand?"

Natsu winced and gulped. " I-I u-understand."

"Good." The bride smiled and let him go.

"Erza, just relax," Jellal told his wife.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd chanted excitingly.

"That will be Natsu's first kiss! Be gentle Ultear!" Happy teased.

"Oh don't worry, I will," Ultear answered with a smirk.

"What a lucky bastard..."Gildarts muttered.

Ultear moved closer to him making him gulped hard and close his eyes tightly. Then he felt something soft on his forehead, it was her lips. The time arc mage moved away and smirk at the blushing fire dragon slayer.

"I can't believe that Natsu is afraid of a kiss!" Macao teased making the crowd roar in vast laughter.

"I am not!" Natsu persisted.

"I think you are," Ultear said with a grin making Natsu look away with a flushed face.

"It's now time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife," Jason announced. The crowd applauded happily and the music started playing.

**_What if I never knew_**

**_What if I never found you_**

**_I'd never have this feeling in my heart_**

**_How did this come to be_**

**_I don't know how you found me_**

**_But from the moment I saw you_**

**_Deep inside my heart I knew_**

Jellal and Erza tread towards the center of the dance floor as the sweet music plays. His hands are around her narrow waist while hers wrapped around his nape. They are swaying with the tune of that music. Eyes locked, never leaving each others face and their smile never leaving their lips.

"I love you, Erza Fernandes. Always have, always will and I will never get tired of telling you how much I love you..."Jellal said in a sultry tone. Erza can't help but smile after hearing his words of love.

"I love you just the same, Jellal. I couldn't imagine my world without you," the scarlet mage said lovingly with a warm smile and press her body closer to his. Jellal kiss his hair sweetly and pull away to kiss her forehead.

**_baby your my destiny__  
__you and i were meant to be_  
_with all my heart and soul_  
_ill give my love to have and hold_  
_and as far as i can see_  
_you were always meant to be_  
_my destiny_**

**___i wanted someone like you_  
_someone that i could hold on to_  
_and give my love until the end_  
_of time_**

**___but forever was just a word (just a word)_  
_something id only heard about_  
_but now you're always there for me_  
_when you say forever i believe_**

"How many children would you like to have?" Jellal suddenly asked making his wife blushed profusely.

"I-It's up to y-you," she stuttered and look away to hide her burning cheeks.

Jellal grinned. "Let's have eight kids."

Erza's head jerked up to face her husband again. "Eight? Don't you think that's too much?"

"Both of us grow up without a family of our own so I want us to build a big and happy family, don't you want that?"

"Of course I want that! A happy family, full of love, I always dream that and it became true when I joined Fairy Tail." Erza smiled and gaze to her guildmates, her family. "And I want to have a family like that with you, Jellal."

**_baby your my destiny__  
__you and i were meant to be_  
_with all my heart and soul_  
_ill give my love to have and hold_  
_and as far as i can see_  
_you were always meant to be_  
_my destiny_**

The blue-haired mage smiled and press his forehead against hers. "I am the happiest and luckiest man in the world for having a wife like you. Thank you for always believing in me...for not giving up on me and for loving me despite everything that I did in the past..."

**_baby all we need__  
__is just a little faith_  
_cuz baby i believe_  
_that love will find a way_**

Erza slipped her arms from his nape to cup his face with her hands, her chocolate brown eyes stare at his face unblinkingly. "Jellal, everything in the past doesn't matter anymore. What important is what you are today and what you will be in the future and I know that you will be the best husband and best father in Earthland." Erza's eyes clouded with tears. "You deserved to be loved, don't ever think again that you don't deserve me and my love for you because my heart only belongs to you, you are my destiny, keep that in your mind, Mr. Fernandes. I am the happiest woman in Earthland for being Mrs. Fernandes." Tears of happiness started to flow down from her eyes. Only Jellal can make her feel extreme happiness and extreme sadness that can make her cry. She knows that with him as her husband, he will only give him happiness.

**_baby your my destiny__  
__you and i were meant to be_  
_with all my heart and soul_  
_ill give my love to have and hold_  
_and as far as i can see_  
_from now until eternity_  
_you were always meant to be_**

**_my destiny_**

**_you're my destiny_**

"Erza..."Jellal utter her name sweetly and dipped his head down to kiss her lips softly, she kiss him back, their eyes close to savor the sweetness of their kiss. "I love you so much, you are indeed my destiny..." his eyes fluttered open then he whispered, his lips just above hers. "I will love you forevermore."

"I love you too, forevermore," she answered with her eyes looking at him lovingly and pull his head down to kiss him more passionately, oblivous of the loud cheers from everyone.

"Save that lovey-dovey later on your honeymoon!" Gildarts teased making the couple stop kissing, their cheeks blushed bright red and the guests giggled teasingly.

"You'll have lots of that later!"Wakaba laughed.

Erza blushed even brighter and her heart hammered wildly against her chest. That's right, later will be their honeymoon and she's just so nervous but at the same time excited. It'll be her first time...it'll be so special. She looked up at her husband and saw that he is also blushing and beads of sweat are visible on his forehead because he too is nervous and excited for their first night later.

"Cheers to Jellal and Erza!" Makarov offered a toast for the couple. "May they live together happily forever." The Fairy Tail master raised his wineglass.

"Cheers!" the guests also raised their glasses for the couple.

"Erza, don't beat up Jellal like what you always do to us." Natsu grinned and the others laughed.

"Natsu," Erza hissed, dark aura surrounding her.

The fire dragon slayer winced. "I-I'm just reminding you, he-he."

"Jellal, stay patient with Erza, she can be demanding y'know," Gray told the groom.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jellal replied.

"Be happy, Erza, Jellal," Lucy said with a smile but her eyes were teary out of happiness.

"Always take care of each other," Ultear reminded.

"Thank you, everyone," Erza mustered, her eyes were teary.

"Thank you so much for being with us today on our wedding day," Jellal said with a smile.

"Let's party everyone!" Jason exclaimed energetically. The DJ played an upbeat music for everyone.

"Alright!" Almost all the guest stride to the dance floor and dance like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

The Song is entitled Destiny by Jim Brickman, one of the best love song perfect for your wedding day.

Hope you like it guys and gals, please leave review.

Okay! Next would be the honeymoon. Goodluck to myself I've never written a story with that kind of scene but I will try my best...but don't expect me to write lemon, I really can't make something like that.

that's it for now, till next time!


End file.
